


It Doesn't Mean Anything

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, shane has issues with his sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Glenn invite Shane to join them for the night, and he has to rationalize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Mean Anything

Shane stumbles through the CDC corridors, occasionally pressing his hand to his cheek. The scratch marks aren't bleeding too badly. If he wasn't drunk he'd maybe feel remorse for trying to force himself onto Lori, but, sadly, even sober he wouldn't think what he did was wrong. The next day he'll feel some regret for it, but he still won't think it was wrong. Instead, he'll just feel sadness over Lori's rejection. 

He doesn't quite remember were his room is, and his lack of familiarity with the building makes it so he gets turned around. Finally, he ends up back in the cafeteria. That's good enough for him, it means access to more alcohol. He wants as much as he can physically swallow and then some. 

There's two figures standing by the glass enclosed racks of wine. Shane steadies himself against a table, and watches the scene before him. It's Daryl, with his back turned to him, pinning someone against the glass. From where Shane's standing, it's hard to tell who it is that the redneck has pinned, but when the arms reach around Daryl to grab at his ass, he recognizes that it's Glenn. No one else has arms that skinny.

The fact that Daryl and Glenn are furiously kissing each other doesn't even faze Shane. What does faze him is that it's kind of turning him on. The combination of alcohol and sexual need has left him all out of whack. Normally, he wouldn't be so into this kind of thing, but fuck if it isn't hot to see. Glenn keeps pressing his entire body against Daryl's, his movements frantic, like he can't get enough contact and it's driving him crazy. The older man keeps grabbing at his hair so he can get at his slender neck. The room echoes with the sounds of grunts and low, unintelligible, groaned out words. 

Shane starts to feel woozy, and tries to grab onto the table for support, but instead just knocks over one of the chairs with a clatter. The two men look at him. Shane expects contempt and yelling, but instead they just laugh the laughter of drunks having too good a time to care what other people think.

The former cop takes the opportunity to get to the wine and pull out the first bottle he can grab.

“Just wanted some more wine.” He mumbles, averting his eyes. The sooner he can get out of there the better. 

“And you got a fuckin' eyeful while you were at it.” When Daryl says that Glenn snorts with laughter.

“Shut up.” Shane grabs the corkscrew that's still on the table, and uncorks the wine. He takes a deep swallow, not really tasting anything but alcohol. That's fine by him.

“It's ok Shane, we won't judge you for being a peeping tom.” Glenn's voice is full of confidence. Drinking makes him mouthy. It kinda makes Shane want to smack that smile right off of him, or do something to shut him up. Something that wouldn't involve Glenn on his knees in front of him, because he's not going to let himself think of that. 

“I was just leaving.” 

“Then go then, shit. Unless you wanna join us.” Daryl says. That makes Shane glare at him. Glenn has his face against Daryl's neck, and keeps biting at it. Apparently being drunk also makes the younger man shameless. Shane scoffs at them, but doesn't leave. He just drinks more and stares. 

“Whaddya think babydoll, you wanna let Shane join us?” The way the redneck talks is so inviting that Shane starts to think that maybe this would be a good idea. Not participating, but just watching those two go at it. Just watching wouldn't mean anything.

“Depends, does he wanna keep watching or do more than watch? Which one is it?”

“Just watch.” The former cop mutters out, sounding a little defeated. He keeps telling himself it doesn't mean anything if he does this, but his growing erection makes him suspect otherwise. 

“Ok. You can watch us fool around. You can even jerk off while you do.” For whatever reason that makes the two men descend into a fit of laughter. Shane doesn't find it funny, but he follows them as they make their wobbly way back to their room. Glenn drags Daryl into the bathroom, but they don't bother to close the door. Collapsed on the couch, Shane watches them get undressed from afar. It's strange to watch them like this. It's so intimate, even though the former cop has no plans to do more than watch. And, like Glenn suggested, maybe jerk off. 

“Shane, get in here.” Glenn calls out.

“Already took a shower.” Shane answers.

“You said you wanted to watch dumbass, c'mon and watch.” 

“I can see plenty from here.” Shane actually laughs a little at the absurdity of the situation. 

“Fine, whatever.”

The two men step into the shower, and Shane can hear grunts and moans over the sound of the shower. He leans back against the couch, listening to the sounds of the two men enjoying themselves. It makes him envy them, and raises some questions. How long have they been at this? From the way they were acting, it was like this was nothing new to them. They don't touch like two people getting together for the first time. They touch like they know what brings the other pleasure, and what drives each other wild. Shane shifts, his pants starting to feel a little to confining. He thinks about getting undressed, but that seems like it would be a little awkward, the other men coming back into the room to find him naked. 

So he contents himself with pawing at his hard-on through his pants. It's taking its time getting fully hard, too much wine has a habit of doing that. The shower stops, and he sees the two men emerge from the stall. They towel themselves off, hands wandering away to grope at each other. Daryl looks at Glenn like he's the most desirable and wonderful person ever. It's bittersweet to see, because Shane can't think of anyone who's ever looked at him like that. This is definitely not their first time.

Daryl leans against the door frame. His cock is hard and standing proudly up and out from the dark nest of hair where it's rooted. He looks rakish with his hair all wet and messed up. Glenn hugs him from behind, resting his cheek against his shoulder. One of his hands slides down to take hold of the redneck's cock, stroking it lazily. 

“You enjoyin' yerself so far?” Daryl's smile is so devilish that it makes Shane's mouth feel a little dry. But he doesn't let it on. Instead he just smirks back at the other man, and tries not to focus on the way Glenn keeps rubbing and pressing his thumb against the slit of Daryl's cock.

“Thought y'all were gonna put on a little show for me.”

“You heard him.” The redneck turns his head and kisses the younger man. Shane catches a glimpse of their tongues as they slide against each other. “Let's give the man what he wants.”

Glenn grins and gets down on his knees, making the redneck press his back on the door frame. His tongue drags slowly along the standing man's cock. Shane's mouth hangs open as Glenn teases Daryl's cock with his tongue until it's twitching every time he laps at it. Daryl runs his hands through the kneeling man's handsome black hair, sometimes pulling him up a little so he can bend down and kiss him. Glenn takes him in his mouth, and slowly sinks down on it, his pretty lips looking even prettier for being wrapped around the redneck's thick cock. 

Shane unzips his pants and kicks them off along with his shoes, socks and underwear. Glenn sucks cock better than any porn star that Shane's ever seen, because it's real and because you can see how much he enjoys it. There's no faking, no acting. Just pure enjoyment at taking the redneck's cock deeper and deeper into his throat. When he reaches the root, the redneck gently thrusts into his mouth. It makes Glenn gag a little, but he powers through it until he can't take it anymore. 

“So good, goddamn.” Daryl grins down at the younger man as he sucks his cock, deep throating it then releasing it. Spit gleams on its skin, and Shane wishes Glenn was giving him the same treatment. He twists his hand as he moves it up to the head of his cock. Watching the younger man on his knees like that, making Daryl make those little grunting noises, is making Shane's cock leak. Like he knows what the other man's thinking, Glenn looks over at him as his mouth pulls away from the head of Daryl's cock.

“You sure you don't wanna do more than watch?” Glenn presses a kiss on the very tip of the cock in front of him, and looks up at Daryl. “Would you mind if I sucked his cock?”

“Nope.” Daryl gestures to Shane. “C'mon, he's the best at it, swear on the bible.” 

The former cop's brain makes the logical leap. He's gone this far, it wouldn't matter if he did get his cock sucked by Glenn. A mouth is a mouth after all. It's not like he would be the one on his knees. So he gets up, and walks over. Glenn reaches out and runs a hand up his thigh before taking his cock in his hand.

“Not bad.” He leans in and Shane finds out that Daryl wasn't lying when he was talking about the younger man's skills. His mouth feels like heaven, all soft and wet and warm, and he's taking his cock so easy, like he does this all the time so it's no big deal.

“Told ya he was the best.” Daryl snakes an arm around the other man's waist, pulling him in closer. “He's the best goddamn cocksucker you'll ever meet.”

Glenn flips him off and pulls away. “You're one to talk. I might be a cocksucker, but you're the one always begging to get fucked in the ass.”

Daryl laughs and guides Glenn back to his cock. “That's because you do it so damn well.” He turns to Shane, his face close enough that the other man can feel his hot breath on his skin. It smells like wine. 

“You likin' this?” Glenn keeps stroking Shane's cock as he sucks Daryl off, then switches back. He does it with abandon, as if sucking off two men at once is something he's always wanted to do. The former cop feels a little weak at the knees, and nods. There's no shame in admitting enjoying a good blowjob, regardless of who's performing it. That's just plain logic. 

But then Daryl goes in and kisses his neck. That won't do. Shane pulls away, and the redneck shrugs. 

“Whatever. Hey babydoll, think you can take both of us at once in yer pretty mouth?”

“Mmm,” Glenn's tongue leaves Shane's sack, which he'd been lavishing with long, flat licks of his tongue, “I can try.” 

Daryl angles himself to that his cock is nudging against Shane's. It feels strange, just like the kiss on the neck, but Shane doesn't pull away from this one. Glenn presses their cocks together and swipes his tongue across the both of them before engulfing both the head in his mouth. 

“Fuuck.” Shane has to drape an arm across Daryl's shoulder's for support. The redneck tugs and pulls up his shirt, and Shane lets him take it off. The other man's skin is surprisingly soft against his own. This whole night has been full of weird surprises. 

“Never had it so good huh?” Daryl smirks, but he sounds increasingly breathless. “My boy's so good at this.” The redneck strokes his naked chest, his fingers feel rough against Shane's skin.

Shane nods in agreement. Glenn deserves the praise, just for the way he's sucking on both their cocks, his mouth stretched wide around them. It's the most obscene thing Shane's ever seen or felt. It makes him want more. He wants to see Glenn's face dripping with his cum.

“I wanna cum on his face.” He mutters out, his free hand tentatively stroking Glenn's hair. The younger man pulls away from the task at hand and leans into the touch.

“Then do it.” The kneeling man answers before taking him deep into his throat. Shane closes his eyes, his free hand going to rest on the back of Glenn's head as he works his way up his cock before swallowing it down again. The pressure of his mouth and his throat around Shane's cock makes the former cop groan. 

“You look so good with his cock in yer mouth.” Daryl says it with such tenderness, all the while slowly stroking his cock. Glenn looks up at the redneck, and when Shane opens his eyes again, he sees just how bright and happy the younger man's eyes look. It's jarring. He isn't used to seeing happiness anymore. 

Glenn pulls away far enough so he's just sucking on the underside of the head. His tongue makes little zig-zag motions across the tendon there, and that proves to me the tipping point for Shane. He cums with a choked gasp, his load splattering across Glenn's lips and chin. The force of it makes him go weak, and the former cop slides down the door frame onto the floor. The younger man sits in front of him, grinning despite the cum dripping off of his face. He licks his lips, and that's what makes Shane gives up. 

With a hand on the back of his neck, Shane pulls Glenn in close and kisses his pretty, pouty lips. The younger man reacts by letting out a soft moan and pushing his tongue against Shane's lips. In the former cop's opinion, it doesn't feel that much different from kissing a woman. The fact that he's tasting his own cum on Glenn's lips doesn't bother him right now. All he cares about is that Glenn's mouth is talented in everything it does, whether it's sucking cock or kissing or talking. 

Daryl chuckles.“Oh I get it, you'll kiss him but not me, huh?” He kneels down, and Glenn pulls away from Shane to kiss the redneck, but he stops the younger man. 

“Hold on just a second sweetheart.” Daryl rubs the cum away from Glenn's chin and lips with his thumb, wiping it onto the ground before pulling him onto his lap. Shane watches them through half-lidded eyes as they kiss and grind against each other. He hauls himself up and hobbles back to the couch, where he sinks down into the cushions. The combinations of the wine, the orgasm, and lack of sleep prove to be too much, and he dozes off to the sounds of the two men's quiet sounds of pleasure and whispered affections. 

Shane doesn't really fall into deep sleep, and wakes up disoriented to the sound of Daryl grunting and pleading.

“C'mon, give it to me.” 

He looks over, and there on the floor besides the couch Daryl is on top of Glenn, riding him hard. The younger man's hands are latched onto the redneck's ass cheeks, squeezing at them as he tries to thrust to meet the motion of the older man's hips. 

Shane watches them, still feeling sleepy, but not wanting to close his eyes again. The scene playing out in front of him is too good to miss. He wouldn't have figured Daryl would be the one into getting fucked like that, but there he is, pleading for Glenn's cock. 

Glenn sees that Shane's awake and waves at him. “Sorry we went ahead without you. He couldn't wait.”

Daryl sinks down onto Glenn's cock completely, moving his ass backwards and forwards on it. “And who can blame me. Fuck, yer cock feels so fuckin' good inside of me.” 

Shane swallows, and watches as Daryl keeps riding Glenn. He strokes as his cock slowly, trying to convince it to go another round. 

“You wanna get yer cock sucked again?” Daryl asks him in between grunts.

“Yeah.” Shane doesn't know when, or if ever, he's gonna get that kind of offer again. He'd be a fool to pass it up. 

Daryl lifts himself off of Glenn, and clumsily crawls over to Shane. He spreads his legs apart and settles in. Shane removes his hand, and lets the redneck lick at his still flaccid cock. 

“Don't worry,” Daryl murmurs, “I'll getcha hard again.” 

As he tries to make good on that promise, Glenn comes up behind him, stroking his back and his ass. “You want me to keep fucking you?”

Daryl turns away from Shane's cock for a second. “Yeah, I want you to fuck my ass while I suck him off.” He looks back up at Shane with a sly look on his face. “Always did wanna get spit roasted.” 

Glenn shakes his head, but slides his cock back into Daryl's hole. The redneck moans and takes Shane into his mouth, sucking at him as Glenn slowly thrusts in and out of him. The former cop's cock starts to get hard again, making Daryl look pretty self-satisfied. Shane watches as he's sucked off, the way Daryl moans around his cock feels damn good. 

“Fuckin' cockslut.” Shane growls out, his hands going to rest on the back of Daryl's head.

“That he is.” Glenn puffs out. “I'm surprised he hasn't begged to get both our cocks inside of his hole.”

Daryl lets go of Shane's cock. “Shit that's a good idea. I wanna do that.” 

The former cop's eyes go wide. “You can't be serious.” 

“Hell yeah I am. Glenn, give him a rubber, we're doing that.” 

The younger man just sighs and pulls out of him so he can grab his backpack. He takes out a condom and the bottle of lube, the both of which he tosses at Shane. “Like you said, he's a fucking cockslut.”

“Whatever, ya fuckin' love it.” Daryl climbs up onto Shane's lap, pressing his cock against the other man's stomach. “You up for it?” He runs his hands through Shane's hair. Whether is the way Daryl's looking at him, or the booze, or just the fact that the situation feels totally unreal, Shane decides to go ahead with it. It won't count if it's just this once.

Shane's brain does backflips to justify to itself that while the idea of fucking Daryl is making his cock throb, it doesn't mean anything about anything. It's just base sexual need after all, and the fact that it just happens to be two men getting him hard and getting him off is irrelevant. It doesn't say anything about his sexuality. But, the way Daryl is looking at him is making it hard for him to keep thinking. His narrow eyes are full of lust and the promise of mind-blowing pleasure. 

“What're ya waitin' for?” Daryl reaches behind him and presses Shane's cock against his hole. The puckered flesh feels hot against the head, and Shane gets the urge to just shove is way in, give Daryl what he wants, and leave the redneck with his cum dripping out of him. “Put that damn rubber on and fuck me.” 

Shane does as he's told. Glenn helps him, thank God. His hands just keep fumbling and Daryl won't get off of him. So the younger man rolls down the condom, and slicks up Shane's cock for him. He holds it still so Daryl can sink onto it. 

The way the redneck bites down on his lips, drawing them into a thin line, and the way he makes sounds that sound like they're coming from deep inside his chest makes Shane's brain shut up about excuses and justifications. All that matters now is how good it feels to be inside of Daryl. 

“You like that?” Daryl holds onto the back of Shane's neck and starts to move. Every time he moves his skinny hips it makes Shane grunt. 

“Yeah.” The former cop's hands rest on Daryl's ass, and there's no way in hell he's getting more eloquent than that. Not when Glenn's hand is caressing his cock as it thrusts in and out of the redneck. Not when he feels two fingers slide in alongside his cock, and not when it makes Daryl let out a shaky little cry. 

“Fuck, you better not tease me for long you little fucker.” 

Glenn kisses the back of Daryl's shoulders. “Just getting you ready. I don't wanna hurt you dumbass.”

“Goddamn it! Just fuck me already, fuck!” Daryl pushes back hard. His behavior is so totally debauched, so utterly greedy, that it makes Shane want to see how he looks and sounds when he's given exactly what he wants.

But Glenn ignores the redneck's pleas and curses, and stretches him with his two fingers, then three. Finally he slips on a new condom, and, after coating his erection generously with lube, pushes his way in alongside Shane. 

Shane holds his breath as Glenn pushes in. It's clumsy, and they all hold still as Glenn settles in. Daryl has a grin on his face, his breath heaving out loud enough for it to be heard clearly. The younger man starts to slowly thrust, and Daryl collapses against Shane's chest. He mouths at it, his tongue finding one of Shane's nipples and dragging across it. His goatee scratches, and Shane finds that he loves the sensation.

The former cop has to shift downwards a little so that his cock doesn't slip out. It still does, but Glenn helps to guide it back in. As awkward as the position is, they keep going. Daryl's hole feels impossibly tight stretched around both their cocks. Shane wonders briefly if he's going to be able to ever be satisfied with anything else, because he can't remember ever doing anything that felt this incredible.

“Is it good for you baby?” The younger man strokes Daryl's shoulders. The older man responds with something that sounds like a yes, but it mostly sounds like an incoherent string of sounds. Like getting fucked like this is making him regress and lose the ability to use language. Gone is the stone-faced defiance that Shane is used to seeing from the redneck. It's been fucked right out of him, and replaced by something primal and needy. 

It's too much for Shane too. Despite coming once before, the tightness and the way that Glenn's cock is sliding against his is too much. He cums hard, his legs shaking as he tries to keep Daryl on his lap.. His cock slips out and the redneck actually whines, disappointed that it didn't last longer.

“Goddamn it.” He stays on top of Shane, panting, and looking dazed. “Ya couldn't hold off for a little longer? Shit.” Despite his complaining he's still smiling. “You did good though. Yer cock felt real good inside of me.” The redneck plants a kiss on Shane's lips. The former cop doesn't move away. Unlike Glenn, there's no mistaking that he's kissing a man. Daryl's lips are chapped and his mustache and goatee tickle. It makes Shane uncomfortable.

“And I didn't tell you to stop.” Daryl looks over his shoulder at Glenn. “Boy, you better fuck me 'til I cum, or else.”

“Excuse me.” Shane gently pushes Daryl off of himself.

Daryl moves off of Shane, still kneeling on the couch so that Glenn can keep fucking him. Shane has to run to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, and as he does he can still hear Daryl begging Glenn to do it harder.

“C'mon baby, you can fuck me harder than that. Fuck me right goddamn it.” 

There's a loud smack, and Daryl groans out for more. Shane washes his hands and then his face as he hears the sound of a hand landing against soft flesh over and over again, until Daryl lets out a loud, sharp cry. Then it's silence, until he hears Glenn moan out the redneck's name. 

“Fuck, Daryl, I-I-fuck!” 

Suddenly, Shane doesn't want to be in the same room as them anymore. He got his rocks off, it's time to leave. Staying would be a very bad idea. Daryl might try to kiss him again. The idea fills him with revulsion. Now that the heat of the moment has cooled down, the reality of the moment has really hit him. For all his denials and excuses, Shane loved every second of it, and that's enough for him to freak the hell out. So he grabs his shirt from the floor and his pants, and puts them on. The two men are on the couch now, lounging against each other without any cares. Daryl keeps nuzzling at Glenn's ear and neck, and Glenn raises his shoulder to shield himself from the ticklish kisses that the older man keeps laying on him. 

“Ya ain't staying?” Daryl asks Shane as he zips up his pants.

“No.” Shane grabs his socks and boots. No need to put them back on, that would just take too much time. 

“You can stay if you wanted to.” Glenn holds out a hand. “It's good and comfy on the couch. I'm sure we could make room for one more.”

Shane looks at the extended hand, and shakes his head. That would be crossing a line too far. “I gotta go get some sleep.”

“Suit yourself.” Glenn settles in, his head resting against Daryl's chest. Seeing them fool around felt easier to see than them cuddling, and it makes Shane hurry out the door to spend the night troubled and alone. The whole time he tries to sleep, he keeps thinking of how nice it would have been to be cuddled up in between the two of them. But doing that would have meant something that he isn't willing to admit to. Not ever. 

The next morning, through the haze of a collective hangover, no one notices Shane avoiding looking at Daryl and Glenn, or Daryl and Glenn looking at each other and exchanging small smiles.


End file.
